Gothguin
:Not to be confused with the sub'culture''' of Emoguins, this is a sub'species'.'' A Gothguin (Callidus atriorluctus, Latin: clever dark-haired be in mourning) is a Dorkugese penguin subspecies that is well-known for its dark wardrobe, strange eyewear, unique hairstyles, and emotionless look at technology. The species split from the Dorkugese after a group of nerds fled and bred amongst themselves (though not inbreeding), their chicks being the first full Gothguins. Background It is traditional to view technology as an optimistic progress, one with fascinating possibilities for the benefit of all. However, the Gothguin species originated as a subculture assessing the negative aspects of advancing computers. Pointing to the Geek Empire's infamous A.I. machine overlords, Gothguins felt that supercomputers could become intelligent enough to think outside their programming and wipe out all penguins. Unlike the Geeks who embraced their overlords, and also unlike their Dorkugese brethren who turned to an all-biological rule with machines as slaves, the Gothguin movement ran on a "whatever" philosephy. Why stop it? Why do anything about it at all? They'll take over at some point, and they'll be so smart and learn so much that we, with our baseball sized brains, can do nothing to stop it. This carefree attitude attracted many followers from Dorkugal. The penguins, who were dubbed "Gothguins" by the press, felt the need to establish an identity of their own, so they left Dorkugal on a galleon to parts unknown, settling in Antarctica. Over time, these Dorkugese penguins were cut off from society, left to their own biological path, developing unique traits that no other species of penguin possessed and a generic personality difference altogether. In 2009, the Biology Office in the Bureau of Fiction officially recognized them as yet another unique species of penguin, again of the genus Callidus. Involvement It is estimated that there are about 100,000 pure Gothguin penguins in Antarctica as of 2009, and with more years comes more Gothguins. Dorkugal released a study suggesting that the number of Gothguins would reach 1,000,000 by 2025, many generations down the road. Gothguins and Emoguins are separate classes of penguin, the former being biologically separate, the latter being a subculture of the normal penguin race. Gothguins play minor roles in society, and like many Callidus species, are subject to bullying and specism, which, in a sense, further drives their race in its current direction and fosters the emotionless, black-donning, "whatever" attitude which defines the species. Appearence Gothguins and Emoguins dress in almost complete identity, though Gothguins, being ethnic Callidus penguins, require glasses and hang to the tradition of antiquity robed garments. Gothguins also wear hoods. Gothguins dress in black and are of a natural dark gray color, though hereditary can also produce a chick with light gray or even white feathers. Gothguins which grow hair always end up having jet black hair, though genetic studies have shown that brown and even blonde can occur if the parents match up by chance. Like Emoguins, Gothguins with hair prefer to have their hair grow long and then to cover their eyes (and their glasses) with it. Additional black garments and other Victorian accessories round off the typical Gothguin wardrobe. Gothguins traditionally wear hoods and belts, almost making them look like the monks of Redlink Abbey. The most notable feature of Gothguins, though, is that the upper portion of their face is blackened, as in, it can't be seen. However, two yellow dots serve as eyes. It is unknown if their eyes are yellow dots, or if glowing eyes are an adaptation so they can see in the dark. Trivia * Gothguins are an example of voluntary Diaspora, as opposed to the exiled land of Turtly, who were kicked off their land by the Imperial Emporer. They chose to leave their native land of Dorkugal for the sake of identity. * As stated, Gothguins and Emoguins are entirely different. A Gothguin is a separate biological entiety restricted to a unique species, while Emoguins are a movement, of which any penguin of any type can join or depart from. * There are amny instances of Gothguin culture shock, as the occasional positive Gothguin arrives out of the 99% pessimistic species. * Raven is one of the most known gothguins See also *Emoguin *Dorkugal *Dorkugese *Jerk *Icarius O'vian External links *Gothic dress Gothguin fears *Cybernetic revolt - machine uprising *Mind uploading - dumping a person's entire existence, personality, thoughts, memories, and beliefs into a computer, which then technically becomes that person... -but in a computer (makes for unique and silly literature). *Machine Rule - computers controlling their creators, like in the Geek Empire. Category:Creatures Category:Penguins Category:Groups